A Night in His Arms
by deathless-aspiration
Summary: It's a corny fan fic I wrote a few years back...it takes place after the Meteor incident and Cloud, Tifa, and Cid are all heading to their homes. Like I said, it's a corny story, so don't be too harsh on me!


By Stacy A NIGHT IN HIS ARMS  
  
Cloud unsheathed his sword and ran at the battery cap, slicing it with his great sword, killing it instantly. It was Tifa's turn. She lunged forward to another monster, punching and kicking it, sending it oblivion. The battle was over. They had won, like they do many times. After the battle, the two and Cid sat around a fire in the open sky. " Well," Cid said lazily, patting his stomach, smoking a cigarette, "I think today was a nice day."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Too bad we're so far away from home, though. I wonder how everyone else is doing?," said Tifa.  
  
Cloud poked at the fire with a long stick. The fire made his eyes glow an iredescent blue which was eerie, yet kind of sexy and Tifa just happened to notice. "Maybe we should get to bed. We really have a long way to go before we reach the Junon shores." He stopped poking at the fire and lay down to sleep.  
  
Cid looked at Cloud a little disappointed. "He never really knows how to keep up conversation, does he?"  
  
Tifa only glanced at Cid then her eyes trailed back over to Cloud. "He's just tired, that's all. He'll be really energetic in the morning. Now come on Cid, let's get some rest." She lay down in front of the fire and closed her eyes, with the image of Cloud's face on the insides of her eyelids.  
  
Cid shrugged and plopped down on the cold ground. He looked up at the stars and smiled. "Hehe, I feel like it was yesterday when I could practically touch you stars." He closed his eyes and quickly began snoring, dreaming of outer space.  
  
"Tifa," came a voice. It whispered in her ear so softly she could barely hear it. "Tifa,come on," it whispered louder and she woke up and looked around. "Tifa please, come on."  
  
"Who's there?," she asked a little afraid. She looked at Cid who's mouth was hanging open, snoring quietly.  
  
"Just come on," it said again, getting a little agitated. A shadow rushed past her, toward the river that was a little up north.  
  
Tifa followed the shadow and stood in front of him. Cloud gave a little grin and cocked his head to the side and looked into her deep brown eyes. "Did you want to talk about something?," asked Tifa, blushing a little, and thanking God that it was too dark for him to notice.  
  
Cloud smiled a little more, his glowing blue eyes twinkling like two stars. "Is there something wrong with wanting to be with my closest friend?"  
  
"N-no, there's nothing wrong with that at all," replied Tifa shyly.  
  
Cloud laughed a little and grabbed Tifa's hand in his. He leaned in closer and gently touched his lips against hers. Then, he reached his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him. Tifa sighed a little, and put her arms around his neck. Then Cloud pulled his lips away and said, "Tifa, there's nothing I want more than you. I need to know, do you feel the same at all?"  
  
Tifa's eyes filled with tears and she whispered,"Yes, Cloud, I want you too. More than anything else in this world!"  
  
Cloud smiled, kissed her again and held her tightly in his arms, as though letting go of her would cause the entire world to collapse. Cid could he heard talking in his sleep, "God damn bastards, come here! I'll teach your happy asses for stealin' my cigs!" The sun slowly began its way up into the sky.  
  
"Tifa..." The voice was a little harsh now. Tifa stirred slightly and the voice got louder and more harsh. "Dammit, Tifa wake up! We gotta get going! TIFA!!!" Tifa shot up like a rocket and Cid said, "Damn, girl it couldn't take a damn trumpet blowing in your ears to get your ass up!"  
  
Tifa rubbed her eyes and saw Cloud getting his sword into its sheathe. He glanced at Tifa and smiled at her. Tifa smiled back, stood up and stretched. Cloud walked past Tifa and brushed his shoulder against her arm. Cid picked up his lance and swung it around his head three times before putting it in a belt loop. "Sleep well,you two?" asked Cid looking at the sky.  
  
"I didn't get all that much sleep last night," said Cloud, looking at Tifa.  
  
"Oh,okay then," said Cid. "What about you, Tifa? Sleep well?"  
  
Tifa nodded and glanced at Cloud, who was checking on his materia. Finally, Cloud said, "Come on guys, we'd better get going."  
  
"I'm with ya!!," Cid ran ahead of Tifa and Cloud, his arms swinging wide.  
  
Tifa was behind Cloud, looking at him a little let down. Was it just a dream? she thought to herself. I wish it wasn't. I wish he really would've said those things, I wish he would've really held me close to him. Why can't I just tell him how I really feel!?  
  
Cloud looked back at Tifa and looked at her questioningly. Tifa pulled some hair behind her ears and looked at her feet. "Something wrong, Tifa?," he asked, with the same sparkle in his eyes as that night before at the river. He stopped and waited for her to answer.  
  
Tifa stood in front of him and said quietly,stuttering,"I-I j-just wish that-"  
  
Cloud interrupted her with a little kiss on the cheek and said, "I wish I could've held you longer, but you fell asleep in my arms. What did you think? That it was a dream?"  
  
Tifa smiled and grabbed Cloud's hand, "If it were, I never would've woke up."  
  
Cloud smiled and laughed a little, and kissed Tifa. Then they both heard Cid yelling at the top of his lungs, "COME ON YOU TWO!!! NIBELHEIM AND ROCKET TOWN AIN'T GONNA BE COMING FOR US! GOD DAMN IT,HURRY THE F**KING HELL UP!!!"  
  
Cloud looked annoyed and let go of Tifa's hand and ran toward Cid. Tifa sighed, she too, was annoyed by the interruption and followed Cloud. 


End file.
